The Wedding
by Cottonbud
Summary: This is an AU (non magical world). Arthur/Merlin Slash with angst. Note there is some underage but it's not a deliberate act and only by a few months.


It was his step brother's wedding and he couldn't get out of it. Not that he and Mordred were particularly close, Mordred had been 15 and Arthur already 20 and away at University when Mordred's Mother, Morgause had married Uther. So they hadn't had a chance to grow up together and the time they had spent together highlighted that they had very little in common. Mordred was intense and intellectual, preferring to hide himself away with his books, whilst Arthur loved physical activities, he had been Captain of both his University Rugby and Fencing teams and had only studied Business to please his Father. He and Mordred only met up for family functions when Uther expected his clan to rally around and show a united front to the world and Mordred's wedding to Morgana was one such occasion. It wasn't the wedding itself that was the problem, it was Mordred's best man and best friend Merlin, that Arthur was nervous about. Arthur had first met Merlin seven years ago at Mordred's 18th birthday and he could remember every detail of that meeting like it was yesterday.

Seven years ago

Arthur lived in London, he was working in a junior management role in the London office of the family international management consultancy business so that he could "work his way up from the bottom". Arthur hated it, he missed home, he missed the rolling hills and open space Wales provided. He missed sport, he still played rugby at weekends in a local social group but it wasn't the same. So he'd been looking forward to going home for the weekend and even seeing his geeky step-brother. The plan had been that he would try and get away a little earlier than usual that Friday and meet his brother and some of his friends for an informal 18th birthday drink before the formal celebration on the Saturday but as per usual a crisis at work had meant he hadn't been able to get away until after 9pm so by the time he got home to Camelot it was 2am in the morning. He let himself into what had once been the groundskeeper's cottage. He and Mordred always stayed there rather than in the big house when they were down as it gave the young men a bit more privacy and some breathing space from their rather overbearing parents. He guessed Mordred would probably be home already, Camelot didn't have a raging nightclub scene and the local pub would have kicked them out by midnight, so he wasn't totally surprised when he saw a sleeping form laid out on the couch in the living room. He knew he should probably let the sleeping form lie, but he'd had a stressful day and a long journey and he really needed a drink to unwind before falling into bed and damn it this was his house, well his Father's so same thing. So he dumped his case in the hall, none to gently, moving to the drinks cabinet at the back of the room he fished out the malt and poured himself a generous measure. He heard movement behind him and saw the dark shape on the couch move to sit up "Mordred?" came a voice. "No, it's Arthur" he replied and flipped on the floor lamp so he could see who he was talking too. "Oy, you prat that hurts my eyes" the boy's voice had been accusing and he had flung his arm across his eyes. The boy was wearing nothing but his boxers the blanket he had been covered with now pooled at his feet where it had slipped when he had sat up. He was slim, too slim still maybe, but there was a strength there too that Arthur could tell would become more defined as he got older, his skin was almost alabaster white reflecting the lamp light and his lips….Arthur found himself licking his own lips as he looked at them, they were pink and plump and very kissable. The boy was lowering his arm now as he gradually became more adjusted to the light and Arthur found himself falling into deep blue eyes framed by dark lashes set above cheekbones that the latest top models would die for, he was beautiful….

"You missed Mordred's drinks!" the voice still held a slightly accusatory tone and Arthur lifted an eyebrow in response. "Well I'm having a drink now.."he lifted his glass with the amber liquid as if in demonstration "Want to join me or have you drunk enough already?" he asks flashing his best seduction grin at the young, more than half naked, man in front of him, this day might not end so badly after all. He can feel the rush of excitement start to pool in his stomach and his cock twitching in anticipation. He risks running his gaze deliberately and slowly over the young man's body, resting it a few extra seconds at his groin covered by just one layer of cotton and is rewarded when he sees movement which the boy tries to cover by pulling up the blanket and blushing "No..I…" the boy stammers at first but then he seems to collect himself and looks up directly into Arthur's eyes. "Yes, ok then" he replies and the grin he throws at Arthur is like a physical blow straight to his groin. Arthur turns back to the cabinet to grab a glass to hide the impact the boy is having on him and regain his composure. He pours another generous measure of the malt before topping up his own, then taking a deep calming breath he turns around again, his most charming smile plastered to his face which immediately drops off again when he realises the boy is standing directly behind him blanket now discarded. He hands the second glass over and their fingers touch and for a moment as neither pulls away. "You're a friend of Mordred's then" Arthur is shocked to hear how low and throaty his voice sounds. "I'm Merlin" comes the reply almost a soft whisper in his ear and each of them has taken a small step closer to each other. They are so close Arthur can feel the body heat from the other man and if he were to just twist his body so his thigh is between the other mans legs, like that, then, yes, he can feel the other man's arousal, the boxer's doing nothing to restrain it unlike his own uncomfortable suit trousers. Arthur swallows the remaining amber liquid in his glass swiftly, before putting it to one side and then removing the glass from the unresisting grip of the other man he discards that too. Then he takes the final step forward pressing himself into the beautiful young man in front of him, moving his hand down between their bodies his fingers wrap around the prize he is looking for. "It's very nice to meet you Merlin" he whispers into Merlins ear, using his tongue to trace a pattern around the edge before using his teeth to nip at the sensitive skin just behind the ear. The boy is panting hard already, pushing himself into Arthur's grip, trying to fuck Arthurs hand. Arthur smiles, he can only be 17/18 if he is a friend of Mordred's and is probably pretty inexperienced. Arthur removes his hand and can't help smiling at the groan of despair that follows the loss. He grabs the boys face between his hands and just stands there until the boy opens his eyes. Arthur can see the question in them and as Merlin opens his mouth to ask why Arthur has stopped, Arthur crushes the inviting mouth with his own, his tongue darting inside the open mouth, invading the space. For a minute or so he is able to plunder and invade without resistance and then Merlin's tongue starts to defend and they fight for dominance, Merlin's hands are gripping the back of his neck pulling him in closer and he can feel the younger man rutting against his thigh, obviously wanting the friction. He wonders for a minute if he can make Merlin come just by kissing him. Arthur pulls back a little breaking the kiss. Merlin's face is flushed, his eyes are closed, his head is thrown back as the boy is about to unravel. "Is this your first time Merlin?" Arthur asks softly a little concerned. Merlin's eyes fly open "No No of course not" he whimpers, Arthur can see the lie in them. "Don't worry" he replies "I'm not going to stop, I didn't lose my virginity until I was 17 either. I just want to know so I can …take it into account" Merlin's eyes widen in understanding. "Umm" he looks down so he doesn't actually have to look at Arthur as he admits this. "I've …you know… a bit of touching.. you know with someone else…"the blush goes right through his body and Arthur thinks it's delightful. "You mean mutual wanking?" Merlin nods still not looking at him, Arthur moves his hand down Merlins back, using his fingertips to run gently over each nodule of the boy's spine, finally coming down to the waistband of the boy's boxers his fingers invade the material to grip the boys' perfect tight arse dragging him in closer. "So you've never had a blowjob then?" whispers Arthur taking a slight malicious thrill from hearing the sob in Merlin's throat, and he feels Merlin shake his head from where it is now resting in the crook between Arthurs neck and shoulder. "You are in for a treat then" he replies as he starts to reign kisses down Merlins throat and chest and he moves quickly to a kneeling position in front of him pulling the boys boxers down his legs as he goes. In normal circumstances he would take his time about getting down to the main event but he can tell Merlin is not going to be able take too much teasing, in fact this is probably going to be over fairly quickly, so with one quick flick of his thumb over the head of Merlin's cock he encases it with his mouth tasting the salty mustiness of the precum.

Merlin actually cries out (definitely nothing like a 10 year old girl seeing a spider) when he feels Arthur's lips surround him and his legs start to shake violently. "Cant…stand" he manages to gasp and Arthur pushes him back to the couch so Merlin is sitting and Arthur is kneeling between his legs, his golden head is bobbing up and down, Arthur's hands are pinning his hips into the couch so he can't lift them and pound furiously into that warm inviting space like he wants too and he can feel his orgasm already starting, the tightness in his abdomen is unstoppable.

Arthur can feel Merlin is almost there, the boy had actually squealed when he had put his lips on him, normally that would have been a huge turn off but coming from Merlin it had been funny and rather hot. When it had become apparent pretty quickly that the boy's legs were not going to hold him they had moved to the couch and Arthur had used the opportunity to divest himself of his own clothes which had become way too uncomfortable, Merlin had been so out of it he hadn't even noticed and had sat there whimpering softly until Arthur's mouth had encased his cock again. Arthur hummed softly swiping his tongue along the sensitive underside and he brought one hand up to cradle the boy's balls, He felt the young man tense immediately at his touch and then Merlin was grabbing at his hair desperately "Arthur, I'm going to…." the boy 's hips broke his hold on them pounding into his mouth as he came almost violently, Arthur gagged a little as the boy's cock hit the back of his throat but he managed to hold on until Merlin came to a shaking, quivering halt. "…come, sorry" he had finished lamely. Arthur laughed using his tongue to lick Merlin clean. Swallowing wasn't something he usually did but Merlin just tasted… like sex and it made him even more horny, talking of which. Arthur moved up between the boys legs, moving in to press his mouth against Merlin, ravishing him with his tongue, pressing the evidence of his own arousal into the boys stomach. He manoeuvred the boy onto his back so he could lie on top of him, he placed the boys legs over his shoulders so his arse was raised off the couch "I want to fuck you" he whispered softly "Will you let me" to emphasise his point he had moved one hand between the perfect white arse cheeks using a finger to trace the puckered hole that was his destination. Merlin shuddered as he felt Arthurs finger. "Yes, please" he whispered in reply. Arthur looked down at the young face below him and felt a little guilty this was probably a bit much for the first time. He backed away and stood up looking down at the young man splayed out below him, he looked down at his own arousal which was almost purple now. "It hurts a bit at first" Arthur admitted as he bit his lip. "We don't have to do that this time" Was he suggesting there would be another time ? "If you just touched me…." Merlin was shaking his head. "No" he said " I want you" he pouted and Arthur laughed he looked like a child denied his sweeties. "What do you want?" Arthur asks an evil smirk on his face. "If you can tell me what you want clearly…I'll give it to you. If you can't bring yourself to say it…." Merlin's eyes narrowed at the challenge even as his neck and face blushed a fierce red. Arthur wondered whether he could do it. "I. Want. You…." started Merlin. "To do what?" challenged Arthur, he started to slide his own hand along his length, that felt good, he stared at Merlin one eyebrow raised in question. "I want you to fuck me, you prat" hissed Merlin "I want to feel you inside me, pounding me into this couch. I want you to come inside me. I want to come while you are inside me" Arthur noted that Merlin seemed to be recovering from the earlier blow job and his cock was bobbing up against his stomach again. He smiled happily " well why didn't you say so" he said as he darted over to his case finding his supplies, the lube and condoms, he didn't go anywhere without those these days. He returned to the couch where Merlin had already turned over onto his hand and knees, white bottom in the air. "Oh aren't we keen" laughed Arthur slapping the white bottom waggling in front of him. "Hmm, actually it probably is better this way first time" first time, was he again suggesting there was going to be another time, that wasn't like him, he was the classic love and leave 'em type. Arthur shook his head he had other priorities right then because if he didn't do something about his arousal soon it might turn completely black and drop off. He knelt behind Merlin and ran a finger down the crevasse in front of him letting his fingers run gently over the pucker, Merlin quivered, he did it again and Merlin responded in the same way. "Jutffironwiit" came a muffled grunt from the man in front of him. "What was that?" asked Arthur. Merlin turned his head so he wasn't muffled by the cushion. " I said just get the fuck on with it".

"You have a dirty mouth Merlin…" As he responded Arthur squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and he leaned over Merlin's back as he ran his hand down the crease again "…and I love it" he whispered into Merlin's ear as his finger breached Merlins hole. Merlin whimpered under him. He slowly pushed the finger in further, taking his time, he could feel how tight Merlin was. He moved and turned the finger slowly pushing the lube right in, when he felt Merlin was ready he carefully introduced the second finger. "Want you" moaned Merlin. "Not yet" Arthur could hear the moan in his own voice. "You need to be ready first". He entered a third finger and heard a cry of discomfort from the man under him. "It's ok, it's ok" he whispered softly. "Try to relax and it will stop hurting soon. I can't do anything if you don't relax" He stroked the boys back soothingly while his fingers moved inside him and slowly Arthur felt some of the tension leave the body under him and then as he scissored his fingers the boy let out a groan and pushed back willingly onto him. He was ready. He removed his fingers and Merlin tried to push back onto them again not wanting their loss. "Patience" whispered Arthur. He quickly prepared himself, as he rolled the condom down over his hard cock he could feel the tension in his body building,. He wasn't going to last much longer, he hoped he had enough self control to hold back for the boy, quickly lubing himself up he knelt between Merlins legs, using one had to guide himself he nudged at Merlins entrance and Merlin rocked back on him. "Whoa there, Merlin. Lets take this slowly I want you to enjoy this." He nudged again and this time felt the head pass the tight outer ring of muscle. Merlin hissed as the burn hit him and Arthur waited, it was agony, he just wanted to pound into this beautiful arse but he was too aware this was Merlin's first time. When Merlin's breathing eased, Arthur nudged in a little further and so on until finally he was fully in, his balls pressed against Merlin's arse. "So good. So tight" he groaned "Can't hold on long, too aroused" he admitted. He withdrew slowly until the tip was still seated in Merlin and then pushed back in taking his time. Merlin was quiet below him, probably still acclimatising. He repeated the action a couple of times and then he heard a hiss from Merlin like air being released from a balloon. "Faster…please, want to feel you, harder" Arthur couldn't resist the request because he wanted it too much, this time when he pulled back he slammed back in and heard Merlin gasp. "Yes, Yes Arthur" Arthur rotated his hips to get the right angle and started to pump into Merlin trying to maintain control as he searched for Merlin's prostrate, when he heard Merlin cry "Fuck, Christ, Yes" he knew he had hit the right spot but it was too late for control and Arthur's hips took up a frenzied rhythm, he wasn't going to last much longer. He reached around and grabbed Merlin's cock in his fist, pumping him hard and fast. "Come for me beautiful boy. I need you to come for me" Merlin rocked back into Arthur and then was coming over Arthur's fist in waves of white stickyness, his arse clenched around Arthur in pulsating waves and Arthur heard his own voice cry out as he exploded in what was the most intense orgasm of his life. He collapsed backwards pulling the boy back with him cradling him in his arms as he recovered his equilibrium. "Wow" Merlin whispered from the circle of his arms. "Wow – if I'd known it was like that." Arthur chuckled. "It's not always that good, you know." He grabbed Merlin's chin in his hand turning his face to his own he kissed him gently. "You are something else, you know that? I can't believe I've just had sex with one of my brother's teenage friends" Merlin blushed looking down at Arthur's chest. He trailed a finger across Arthur's toned pectoral muscles. "what you said earlier" Merlin started diffidently "About maybe another time, doing this again?" He looked up into Arthur's eyes hopefully and Arthur actually found himself nodding back. "Definitely worth a repeat performance I'd say" Where did that come from?, but Arthur couldn't regret it, he did want to see this boy again. "Well it's my birthday next month and I'll be having a bit of a party, do you think you could come?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"I'll have to see" Arthur answered honestly "Is it your 18th then?" he chuckled "I feel like a cradle snatcher." Merlin pushed away from him suddenly his face bright red. He sat on the edge of the couch tapping his long slender fingers nervously on his knees. "What?" Arthur asked but a feeling of dread was growing in his stomach. "Not your 18th then? Your 17th, are you only 16?" He felt like someone had thrown a glass of ice cold water over him. Had he just taken the virginity of a 16 year old, he'd just assumed as a friend of Mordred the boy would be the same age as his step brother.

"mmfgfff 16 njmmpg" muttered Merlin. "What?" Arthur's voice was louder and harder than he meant it to be and Merlin physically jumped. "It's my 16th birthday" it came out still in a rush but this time there was no mistaking it.

Arthur thought his heart had stopped beating. He had just had sex with a 15 year old child, he had just committed a crime. How had this happened? What was his 18 year old brother doing hanging around with a 15 year old? Why the hell hadn't he asked his age? Although he sort of had, hadn't he? He'd clearly stated he thought Merlin was 17 and Merlin hadn't corrected him. For Christ sake how would this look to the press, it would be a scandal. What would his Father do?. Arthur had scrabbled up from the couch and was throwing on his clothes. He'd forced strong alcohol on a minor then seduced him, although Merlin hadn't actually drunk any of the malt but….

"For fuck sake Merlin what do you want from me?"

"I…I.." Merlin isn't looking at him

"You lied to me, you knew I thought you were Mordred's age, you set me up, you seduced me" Arthur spat out the fear and self loathing making him angry. "Planning to sell the story to the press are you?" he sneered. "Well don't try it, the Pendragon's have too much clout, you'll be chewed up and spat out" Stop it stop it ran the voice in his head but he was too scared to listen to it. His Father didn't even know he was gay, if he found out that he had had sex with a minor his Father would disown him completely. If Merlin told anyone Arthur's life would be over.

"So this didn't happen right" Arthur learned over the boy threateningly. "If you tell anyone, even Mordred, I'll find you and make you pay ten-fold, understand?" The boy looked up at him his eyes huge with unshed tears and Arthur felt himself waver, he just wanted to gather the boy up in his arms, comfort him, reassure him that he didn't mean it…

"You bastard" Merlin suddenly changed from wide eyed innocent kitten to snarling wild cat. "I don't want anything from you." He pushed Arthur away from him and although the slighter man his passion and anger fed his force and Arthur stumbled backwards into the wall. Merlin tore around the room picking up his clothes dressing himself. "Mordred said you could be a stuck up arse. I thought he was wrong. I didn't lie to you, you just assumed because you were too self absorbed, even when I told you I was a virgin. I'll regret giving myself to you for the rest of my life.." with that Merlin had stormed out the house tearing down the drive. Arthur was still leaning against the wall where Merlin had left him. His mind was numb he didn't know what to think. He sank to the floor and rested his head on his knees. What had he done, he'd ruined two lives.

Arthur was not sure how he got through the next day, at least Merlin didn't make an appearance although he kept expecting him to make a dramatic entrance denouncing Arthur as an evil deflowerer of innocent virgins. He found out from Mordred that Merlin was the nephew of his Chemistry tutor Gaius. Merlin had lived with Gaius since his Mother had died when he was 11 and he and Mordred shared a number of interests, hence their friendship despite the age difference. It seemed even Uther liked Merlin as he was a quiet, studious boy, if a little clumsy. Every fact he heard made Arthur feel worse about his reaction and more scared that the truth would eventually come out as it seemed Merlin was a regular visitor at Camelot.

Arthur lived on tenterhooks for months expecting to receive a summons home to answer to the charges against him and when after a year it became apparent that it wasn't going to happen, that Merlin hadn't said anything. It began to dawn on Arthur that he had been unfair to a 15 year old kid. He remembered how horny he had been at 15, he hadn't lost his virginity until he was 17 but not for want of trying. Merlin couldn't, wouldn't be able to understand the possible ramifications of what they had done and Arthur's reaction must have been terrifying. Arthur knew he would have to find a way to apologise and try to explain.

The opportunity came three years after the event when Mordred graduated from Cambridge with a 1st Class honours degree in History and French.

Four years ago

Arthur was instructed by his Father that he was expected to attend the graduation ceremony. He knew through Mordred that Merlin had just completed his 1st year of a Chemistry degree in Cambridge too, with Gaius as an Uncle, Merlin had had no problem winning a scholarship and he would be there for the graduation ceremony.

Arthur was as nervous as a virgin bride on her wedding night. He hadn't seen Merlin for 3 years and had carried the guilt around with him all that time. He sat next to his, Father and Morgause the fourth seat next to Morgause was still empty, Arthur couldn't help turning his head every two minutes checking the entrances looking for a dark mop of unruly hair and blue eyes in the crowds. Then his heart seemed to stop, because there he was. He looked more beautiful than Arthur remembered. He'd filled out a little in the intervening years but was still slim and lithe. His long legs were encased in black denim with a black studded belt and a tight black band t-shirt emphasising his toned torso. Their eyes met and Arthur felt a jolt of pure electricity run through him. No-one had affected him like Merlin since that night. Merlin approached never taking his eyes of Arthur, nothing in his face giving away his feelings. Uther seeing his son was distracted turned to see what had caught his eyes and noticed Merlin for the first time. "Merlin, boy. Good to see you again. Grab your seat I think the ceremony is about to start" Uther boomed. Merlin broke eye contact with Arthur to greet Uther and Morgause politely before taking his seat, carefully avoiding looking at Arthur again which Arthur knew because he had continued to watch Merlin out of the corner of his eye all the way through the ceremony.

Afterwards as Uther and Morgause greeted and congratulated Mordred and posed for some local press photographs, Arthur was finally able to pull Merlin aside. "Merlin can I talk to you?"

"We are talking" was Merlin's sardonic reply.

"I mean properly" hissed Arthur " I want…I want to apologise properly for my behaviour"

Merlin looked at him quizzically. "You want to talk about that now, three years later?"

Arthur actually felt himself blush and that wasn't something he had ever done . "Please, I know I should have done it earlier…please let me explain…not here though"

Merlin shot a glance at him "Still scared Daddy will find out you are gay or that you like little boys?" He saw the anger rising in Arthur's eyes and knew he pushed too far. "Ok…I'm staying in a room on campus over the summer break, we'll go there…"

"Merlin, Arthur" Uther broke into their private conversation. "Mordred has to go get his official graduation photograph taken and Morgause and I are going to network. I suggest you do the same Arthur. We'll meet at the restaurant in an hour." He waved a dismissive hand at the boys and drew his wife towards the University Chancellor.

"Ok let's get out of here" Merlin's voice is soft in his ear and Arthur shivers despite himself and lets himself be drawn away from the crowd by the young man at his side, conscious of the feel of Merlin's hand on his arm. Without really noticing how they got here Arthur finds himself being steered into a typical student room, a single bed, desk and armchair in a cramped space. Then he finds himself being pushed heavily up against the door as it closes and Merlin's lips are attached to his own, Merlins tongue is invading his mouth. His first thought is 'Oh Merlin's been practising' and his second is 'Oh God. I want this'. He groans heavily his arms wrap around the young man to pull him in closer. He can feel the heavy weight of Merlin's arousal pressing into him even through his jeans. "Wanted to talk" he manages to pant out although he doesn't want this to stop. "Fuck first, talk later" pants Merlin back, palming Arthurs cock through his trousers. Arthur is lost. He is scrambling at Merlins belt and undoing his jeans, pushing them down his hips so his cock springs free, Merlin has gone commando. He grabs hold and runs his hand along its smooth length. It feels just like he remembered, just as it does in his dreams. Merlin has undone Arthurs trousers and pushed them down with his pants. "Turn around" Merlin croons in his ear, nibbling his lobe. "What?" Arthur is surprised does Merlin think…"I'm going to fuck you this time, Arthur. I'm going to pound your arse so hard the whole room is going to shake and you are going to shout so loud when you come that all the guests out there, including your Dad will hear you" The dirty talk coming from Merlin has the same effect on him as it did three years ago and his cock jumps even further to attention especially as Merlin is expertly stroking him, swiping his thumb across the head to emphasise the key points. "But I don't.." began Arthur to explain that he didn't bottom or hadn't in a long while. "You owe me" Merlin hisses a little "..and you either let me fuck you, hard, or we stop now. You don't want to stop now do you Arthur" Merlin twisted his hand in a practised move that made Arthur buck into him. Arthur definitely didn't want to stop so he let himself be turned around, learning his arms against the door he let Merlin pull his hips back so his arse stuck out. He felt Merlin's finger run over his rear entrance and he quivered a little in expectation and a little in fright. He was a Pendragon, a Pendragon never gives control to another man. Suddenly the finger is removed and replaced by something warm and wet, that pushes past his entrance easily. Oh my God. "That's your tongue" he whispers in disbelief. The warm, wetness is removed and Arthur curses softly under his breath. "Never been rimmed Arthur?" Merlin's voice is mocking "Want me to stop?"

"No, Fuck No!" It had felt fantastic he had never experienced anything like it and his whole body sighed in relief as he felt Merlin's tongue restart its administration, penetrating him, plunging into his depths. Oh shit he could feel the tightness in his belly that meant he was close. "Gonna come if you don't stop" he panted. He heard Merlin chuckle but he moved away and Arthur sagged against the door trying to regain control as he heard Merlin rummaging in a drawer behind him. Then Merlin was pulling his hips back again and a cold wet finger was slipping inside him, quickly followed by a second as the tongue had already partly prepared him. "You are sooo tight, Arthur" Merlin groaned. "You feel like a virgin" His fingers scissored back and forwards and Arthur hissed at the burn and then a third finger was being inserted. Merlin wasn't being as careful as Arthur had been three years ago but Arthur suddenly wanted this with a burning desire. He wanted to be taken, dominated, he didn't want soft and gentle, he wanted fire and passion. "Take me" he hissed and Merlin did. He entered Arthur too fast and Arthur cried out at the pain. "Shit" he heard Merlin behind me. "You really are tight . I'm sorry we can stop I misjudged it.. "No" Arthur managed to gasp out "Give me a minute. Not done this since I was 19, need to adjust". The pain receded quickly and the feeling of being full although weird, knowing it was Merlin filling him up made it ok. "Ok, move slowly" he instructed and Merlin obeyed pulling back slowly until almost fully out before sliding slowly back in again. That felt … good. "Again" he ordered and Merlin obeyed "A bit faster this time, ok, that's it that's good, ok aim a bit higher,…oooh yes…that's the spot…yes, harder now Merlin. Fuck me like you mean it….oooh god" As Merlin pounded into him, the door he was leaning shook under the force just as Merlin had promised. He had to use both arms to brace himself against the force. "Touch me Merlin…please" he begged desperately and felt the relief when Merlins hand finally grasped his forgotten cock pumping it as wildly and frantically as his hips where pounding into his back. "Yes…Shit….I'm soo close Merlin, your sooo good… I….." He felt himself pour over Merlin's fist, splashing up against the door as he came in wave of glorious abandon, and even as he did so he felt Merlin stutter and tense behind him and he felt his cock quiver and shake inside him. He hadn't realised it could feel so good to feel someone, to feel Merlin, come inside him. Why had he ever thought being bottom meant handing over control, this hadn't been like that at all.

Merlin had leant against his back briefly as he regained his self control before pushing back and away. When Arthur turned around Merlin was just buttoning up his jeans and he realised that neither of them had fully undressed in the heat of the moment. He pulled up his own trousers which were pooled around his ankles. When he was dressed Merlin was sitting in the only armchair in the room looking at him coldly. "So talk" he demanded.

Merlin was angry, angry with Arthur and angry with himself. He hadn't meant that to happen, his plan had been to ignore Arthur, pretend he didn't exist. But as soon as he entered the theatrette and their eyes had met he had felt the sparks fly. Arthur was still as gorgeous as the first time he had seen him, a blonde Adonis. At 15 Merlin had been confused about his sexuality, he didn't want to chase after the girls like his friends did but he didn't really fancy the boys either. There had been that one boy, Will, with whom he'd had the 'mutual wanking' experience whilst away on a school summer camp, but nothing more had happened and Merlin hadn't wanted it too. But the moment Merlin had uncovered his eyes and seen Arthur for the first time he had known, he was gay, 100% gay and he wanted Arthur desperately. It had been like a teenage fantasy when he realised Arthur fancied him too. It was still the most sexually fulfilling experience he had, had, well it had been up until today. He'd been aware Arthur hadn't been able to take his eyes off him for the whole ceremony and he'd felt a thrill realising that the bastard who had used him, raised his hopes then accused him of trying to blackmail him before kicking him out of the house (well ok Merlin had left of his own accord but Arthur hadn't tried to stop him going despite the fact it was 3am in the morning and any pervert could be out on the prowl), still wanted him. He planned to use that, he wasn't a 15 year old virgin anymore, he knew a few things now. He was going to use Arthur, fuck him just as he'd fucked Merlin three years ago, then boot him out make him suffer the way Merlin had.

It had started well, Merlin had easily got Arthur eating out of his hand and when he'd got Arthur the stuck –up prick to agree to bottom despite his reservations, Merlin has chalked one up for himself on his mental scoreboard. Then when he'd got Arthur where he wanted him he hadn't been able to resist reaching out and tasting him with his tongue and Arthur's response had been fabulous. He knew he could have made Arthur come just using his tongue and that would have been game, set and match to Merlin, but that wasn't enough, Merlin had wanted to be inside him, needed to be inside him. That's where he had made his mistake, he had guessed Arthur didn't bottom often but he hadn't realised that meant never or almost never. He'd pushed too hard, meaning to dominate from the start and when he realised that he had hurt the older man he had offered to stop, he had given up control just like that and Arthur had snatched the control from him and Merlin couldn't do anything about it because by then he couldn't stop, because despite everything he still wanted the damned man too much. So the game and set had gone to Arthur. Merlin only one chance left to snatch victory back.

"So talk" he demanded

Arthur felt like a naughty schoolboy standing in front of the head master so he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "I was an idiot" Arthur started. Merlin snorted. "I panicked when I found out your age, 15 is so young".

"I was almost 16" Merlin pointed out "and it doesn't excuse your reaction afterwards. You accused me of trying to blackmail you".

Arthur look at his feet as the shame washed over him. "I'm sorry I just had this image in my head of what would happen if the press ever found out, going to prison being disowned by my Father. I just forgot how you must have felt"

"I felt awful. I had just given myself to someone for the first time. I was confused and alone and couldn't talk to anyone. You had made it clear I couldn't talk to anyone or face retribution"

"Oh god" Arthur moaned. "He hid his face in his hands. "I plied a minor with malt whisky, took his virginity and then threatened him with retribution if he ever told anyone. I'm a dirty old pervert."

"You weren't that old, I was only a minor by one month, I didn't drink any of the whisky and I offered up my virginity willingly" Merlin muttered "but you did do the last thing" he emphasised.

"Do you believe I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" asked Arthur hopefully.

"Yes and no" Arthur looked at him quizzically. "Yes I believe you are sorry but no I can't forgive you".

"But that.." Arthur waved towards the door on which evidence of their encounter was still visible. "What was that? I thought maybe we…" Arthur broke off embarrassed, what had he thought?.

"That was just sex. I wanted to find out if the sex was as good as I remembered. If I'd been kidding myself. It was by the way. I'll give you that you made my first sexual experience very memorable I've had difficulty trying to beat it, but I've had a lot of practice over the last 3 years and I'm sure I'll get there". He watched Arthur blanche when he mentioned his many recent sexual experiences.

"We have something" Arthur pleaded "Even you admit that. Can't we start again, a fresh start?"

"Would you tell your Father about us?" Merlin asked pointedly and noted how Arthur jerked back as if he'd been hit. "no of course not, 26 years old and your Father still doesn't know you are gay. The reason I won't forgive you is not what you did but why. You are a coward Arthur. Mordred has told me how you hate working in the family business but you still do it and you won't tell you Father who you really are because you are too scared of him."

" I don't want to hurt him" Arthur blurted out

"Rubbish" Merlin spat out. "If your Father loves you he would want you to be happy and to be who you are. He wouldn't want you pretending to be something you are not"

"But…" Arthur wants desperately to bring this conversation back, this is not what he expected. He expected anger because of his actions not accusations of cowardice; nobody had accused Arthur Pendragon of being a coward.

"Enough" Merlin interrupted him. "I don't want someone like you in my life. I feel sorry for you Arthur you hurt me a lot three years ago because you were too self involved and cowardly to consider my feelings and I won't let you do that to me again. Please leave."

Arthur had no choice, a part of him knew it was the truth. Merlin watches the door shut behind Arthur and then he allowed the sob he had been holding in to escape. Everything he said had been true but that didn't stop him loving the self involved bastard.

Present Day

Arthur sat on the hard pew next to his Father and step mother. At the front of the church his step brother, looking very dark and brooding in his tux, stood waiting for his bride. But it was the man standing next to him that held Arthur's attention. Merlin looking dashing in his matching Tux, his hair neat and styled for the occasion. His face was a little fuller than Arthur remembered which made the ears look a little less prominent, it was like he'd gown into them. The sharp cheekbones however were still there and the lopsided grin he threw at his best friend as they waited still lit up his face and made his blue eyes sparkle. Listen to him he was like a giggly schoolgirl. He'd never quite gotten over Merlin, he'd tried to settle down but it hadn't worked which is why at 30 years old he was at his younger brother's wedding alone. The music started up and the bride was making her way down the aisle, both groom and best men turned to watch the procession and as Merlin turned, his eyes caught Arthur's, neither man could look away, until the bride had taken her place next to the groom and Merlin was forced to take a step back until he was needed again in the ceremony. Arthur's heart was pounding loudly in his chest. He had no idea whether Merlin would be willing to talk to him after the words they had, had four years ago, but that look gave him hope.

After the wedding the main wedding party was whisked away for the formal photographs. Arthur was watching Mordred and Morgana as they laughed happily as the photographer asked them to hold ridiculous poses that would be probably look fantastic in the finished shots. They were so obviously in love. He felt the body warmth behind him before he heard the quiet words whispered in his ear. "They are good together, you and her would never have worked"

"Merlin" he replied a smile on his lips. "No, it couldn't work between me and Morgana not least because I'm gay, which is what I told my Father" He didn't look around at the man standing close behind him, he just wanted to enjoy the proximity for a while.

"And did he disown you?" asked Merlin

"For a while, but he came around" admitted Arthur "But you know that, Mordred would have told you"

"Yes, but I wanted to hear you admit it…and how is the new job?"

Arthur smiled widely looking around this time to lock his gaze with man behind him. "Love it" he admitted. Arthur had told his father four years ago that he wanted to return to university to study Sports Science and when he had completed the course he had trained as a rugby coach. He had been coaching a junior league side for a year now and had never been happier. The money wasn't great but he lived simply as he refused to live off hand-outs from his Father.

Merlin indicated with his head that they should move and Arthur happily followed him around the corner of the old stone cottage that was currently being used as the backdrop for the wedding photo's. As soon as they were out of sight of the other guests they moved into each other as though drawn by magnets, their lips locking and tongues fighting for dominance, groins pressing and rubbing together. "You were right about me" Arthur groaned as Merlin's hand found it's way in through the zip of his trousers to caress his aching manhood. "I know" Merlin whispered "but I was also unfair. I didn't realise the impact my age would have had on you back then. In hindsight I can see why you freaked out. Oh god yes…Arthur" Arthur had undone and pushed Merlins trousers and pants down his thighs giving him free access to Merlin's throbbing groin. For a few minutes neither man said anything, each too engrossed in pleasuring the other. "Oh god…I think I'm going to come" Arthur groaned "missed you too much…can't last….mind the suit…" Merlin whisked the pocket handkerchief out of top pocket wrapping it around his hand just in time to catch the overspill as Arthur bucked frantically into his hand, shuddering as he come down from his orgasmic high. "Been way too long" he whispered into Merlin's neck before slowly falling to his knees in front of the man he had loved for seven years. "Still beautiful" he whispered as he wrapped his tongue around the head. He ran light kisses from the top of the shaft to the bottom before sucking one of Merlin's balls into his mouth. He felt Merlin's sack tense and hummed softly until he heard Merlin gasp "Suck me Arthur, you prat. Let me fuck that gorgeous mouth" Arthur laughed letting the ball fall from his mouth with a pop. "Still got that dirty mouth then Merlin, but your wish is my command" He swallowed Merlin whole, sucking in his cheeks to maximise the friction, opening his throat to maximise the experience for the man standing above him. Merlin whimpered his hand curled into Arthur's hair holding him in place and he started to pump his hips into that wet warm cavity. Arthur used his tongue to caress and stroke the shaft that was moving in and out of his mouth, he felt the movements speed up, the rhythm was lost as the movement became fast and frantic and then he felt the hot gush as Merlins cum hit the back of his throat and he swallowed, making sure he caught everything, making sure Merlin was totally clean before Arthur popped him back into his trousers. When they were both dressed and decent Arthur caught Merlin around the neck pulling him in for a long deep kiss. They didn't pull apart until they heard a nervous throat clearing behind them, turning, arms still entwined they saw the wedding photographer looking at them nervously. "We need the best man and brother of the groom for the next shots" he stammered. Mordred and Morgana were standing behind the photographer with huge grins plastered across their faces.

Some would say later that the best man and brother of the groom looked a little dishevelled in the wedding photographs, there were grass stains on the knees of the brother of the groom's trousers and the best man was missing his pocket handkerchief, but the genuine smiles of delight on their faces more than made up for it.

The End.


End file.
